The Temple/HD
The Temple is the fourth and final main area of the caves, reached from level 3-4 of The Ice Caves. Anubis can be found on level 4-1, the Golden Door can be found on level 4-2 leading to the City of Gold (which replaces 4-3 if you can get into it), while Olmec's Lair is found at the end, on level 4-4. Geography The Temple normally consists of narrow passageways through bricked terrain. There are many valuable Gems found the the bricks in the Temple, but some are hard to get to and use up a lot of Bombs. Dangers All Monsters and Traps (besides The Ghost) that can be harmful/hostile in The Temple: Notes: *The Shopkeeper will only attack you if you hurt him or try to steal something from him. *You can avoid getting hit by Monsters that come out of Monster Pots by throwing Pots away from you instead of attacking them with the Whip or other melee weapons. *Snakes, spiders, frogs, fire frogs, killer bees and snails can only appear in the temple if spawned by Olmec. Keep care that snakes, spiders and scorpions can appear inside of pots. Special Features/Traps Altars to Kali Altars to Kali are places to give sacrifices to the God Kali, the Goddess of Empowerment. Sacrificing dead enemies and Damsels will reward the player with items, and the Kapala, an item only found when sacrificing. Tiki Trap Tiki Trap are found on the Temple, two are usually guarding the exit. Tiki Traps can deal 4 damage, which is the player's starting amount. Crush Trap Crush Traps are only found in the Temple and the City of Gold. They can instantly kill a player, as they push and then squish the player onto a wall. Ceiling Trap Ceiling Traps guard the Golden Idol on the Temple. When the idol is moved or picked up, the player is trapped in the room and spikes come from the ceiling, and move down, crushing the player. Lava Lava is found in the Temple and Hell. It acts like water, and can be drained, but will instantly kill anything but Magma Men, as it spawns them. Golden Door The Golden Door on level 4-2 can only be opened if you have brought along both the Hedjet from The Ice Caves and the Scepter from defeating Anubis on level 4-1. It leads to the City of Gold, which can vastly increase your money score if you can enter with a large supply of Bombs. Level Feelings "You hear prayers to Kali!" A deep pit spawns with numerous arrow traps and a pool of lava at the bottom. A Damsel and a Golden Idol can be found suspended above on a platform. Picking up the Idol causes the platform to disintegrate instantly, sending the Spelunker into the pit. "I can't see a thing!" The level will be engulfed in darkness with only a few light sources scattered throughout the mine, including Golden Scarabs and torches. Category:Spelunky HD